The Miracle Pendant
by Sunrisehime
Summary: Naruto merupakan gadis yang tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Cantik, genius, berbakat itulah kata yang menggambarkan Naruto. Namun kehidupannya yang tenang itu berubah ketika dia pindah SMA dan itu disebabkan oleh laki-laki dingin yang tidak lain adalah ketua osis sma itu, uchiha sasuke! bagaimana kisah naruto dan sasuke kedepannya? ikutilah kisahnya! Femnaruxsasuke
1. Chapter 1

The Miracle Pendant

Chapter 1

By Sunrisehime

Suara tangisan bayi menggema di kediaman keluarga Namikaze membangunkan semua penghuni yang ada di kediaman itu. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sang kepala keluarga beserta nyonya pemilik rumah ini menuju ke arah suara bayi itu. Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi kening sang nyonya.

Krek…

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan terdengarlah teriakan dari nyonya namikaze itu. Tangisan mulai terdengar namun itu bukan tangisan bayi melainkan tangisan sang nyonya dan tuan namikaze yang kehilangan putri bungsu mereka.

7 tahun kemudian….

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki seorang nyonya berumur kepala tiga itu yang masih tampak cantik seperti diumur kepala dua dengan rambut merahnya yang indah menuju ke kepala keluarga. Namikaze Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato, ibu dari tiga anak ini melangkah sambil memandang suaminya dengan sendu. Namikaze Minato, sang suami hanya bisa membalas tatapan Kushina sedih. Dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kushina seperti ini karena hal ini juga dirasakan oleh dirinya.

"Minato…Apakah Naruto masih hidup? Apakah… apakah dia baik-baik saja?!" kata Kushina dengan lirih. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Minato langsung memeluk istrinya itu.

"Aku yakin putri kita masih hidup, Kushina! Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" ujar Minato meyakinkan Kushina sekaligus dirinya.

"Tapi … Apa kau yakin kita bisa menemukan dirinya Minato? Ini sudah 7 tahun Minato?! Aku… aku merindukan bayiku..." Kushina yang berada dipelukan Minato pun menangis. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang dialaminya.

"Kita bisa Kushina! Kita pasti akan menemukan putri kita! Putri permata Namikaze! Dan jangan lupa Kushina bahwa kita masih memiliki 2 putra yang perlu kasih sayang kita!" ujar Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina.

Tanpa mereka sadari pembicaraan antara Kushina dan Minato terdengar oleh anak-anak mereka, yaitu Namikaze Kurama dan Namikaze Menma.

" _Onii-san_ … Aku ingin mencari _imoutou_!" ujar Namikaze Menma kepada sang kakak.

"Aku juga ingin mencari _imoutou_ , Menma. Sayangnya kita masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang ini. Tapi aku berjanji ketika aku dewasa nanti aku akan segera mencarinya dan membunuh si banjingan keparat yang telah memisahkan kita dengan _imouto_ kita!" ujar Kurama dengan mata yang membara di hadapan adiknya yang berselisih 3 tahun itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata berwarna _blue-sapphire_ memandang nanar luar jendela kamarnya.

"Tuhan… apakah aku memiliki orang tua? Apakah aku disayangi oleh orang tuaku? Aku ingin seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku tahu mengeluh itu dosa tapi aku apakah salah untuk gadis seusiaku ini menginginkan kasih sayang orang tua." Keluh gadis pirang berusia 7 tahun itu sambil memegang sebuah liontin.

"Aish… kenapa aku harus mengeluh! Aku tidak boleh mengeluh! Aku masih memiliki _baa-chan_ yang telah merawatku! Aku harus semangat! Ya! Aku harus semangat dan membuat _baa-chan_ bangga denganku! Akan kubuat _baa-chan_ bangga dengan memiliki cucu sepertiku" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan kemudian dia mencium liontin itu. Liontin yang berisi ukiran nama dia N Naruto.

TBC

Ini adalah cerita pertamaku , semoga kalian suka :))

ditunggu saran, kritik dan komentarnya :))


	2. Chapter 2

The Miracle Pendant

Chapter 2

By Sunrisehime

 _Chapter sebelumnya_

" _Tuhan… apakah aku memiliki orang tua? Apakah aku disayangi oleh orang tuaku? Aku ingin seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku tahu mengeluh itu dosa tapi aku apakah salah untuk gadis seusiaku ini menginginkan kasih sayang orang tua." Keluh gadis pirang berusia 7 tahun itu sambil memegang sebuah liontin._

" _Aish… kenapa aku harus mengeluh! Aku tidak boleh mengeluh! Aku masih memiliki baa-chan yang telah merawatku! Aku harus semangat! Ya! Aku harus semangat dan membuat baa-chan bangga denganku! Akan kubuat baa-chan bangga dengan memiliki cucu sepertiku" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan kemudian dia mencium liontin itu. Liontin yang berisi ukiran nama dia N Naruto._

* * *

6 Tahun kemudian…

Di sebuah atap sekolah terdapat sepasang remaja berusia tiga belas tahun yang kini sedang bergandengan tangan sambil menikmati langit biru yang tampak begitu cerah.

"Hey, Naru! Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ujar pemuda itu sambil memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Katakan saja," ujar gadis itu lembut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau tahu, kan kalau kita sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun ini." ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Iya, aku tahu itu! Shika? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya gadis itu dengan menatap kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada… Hanya sajaa…" Shikamaru pemuda yang memiliki rambut nanas itu bingung bagaiamana memberitahu kekasihnya tentang dirinya yang akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang karena harus mengikuti orang tuanya untuk pindah ke luar negeri.

"Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru," ujar Shikamaru putus asa dengan nada yang lirih.

"Hey, kamu kenapa, Tuan Pemalas? _What happen to you_?" ujar naru lembut sambil memegang pipi kekasihnya.

"Minggu depan aku akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang, Naru." akhirnya dengan berani Shikamaru mengucapkan kata itu tanpa berani menatap manik-manik mata Naru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naru dengan pelan dan suara yang serak.

"Ayahku sedang ingin mengembangkan perusahaannya di luar Jepang, maka dari itu kami sekeluarga harus pindah meninggalkan Jepang."

"Berapa lama?" suara serak itu kini berubah menjadi isakan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naru." Ujarnya lemah.

"Apa kau akan kembali?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Aku akan kembali, Naru! Aku akan kembalis pastinya!" ujar pemuda itu sambil memeluk gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya dan mencium kening gadis itu.

"Kau harus kembali, rusa pemalas! Kau harus berjanji padaku!" teriak Naru disela tangisnya itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, _hime_!" janji Shikamaru kemudian dia menarik dagu Naru dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Hei, Naru! Kita hanya tinggal memiliki waktu 1 minggu lagi. Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih denganku ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau seharusnya tahu jawabanku, Shika! Tentu saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu! Mari kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kau pergi dan ketika kau kembali kita buat lagi kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya! Bukankah itu indah?" jawab Naru sambil tersenyum manis meskipun hatinya masih merasa sedih namun dia ingin membuat kenangan yang indah sebelum Shikamaru pergi.

Tak terasa waktu seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Kepergian Shikamaru membuat pertahanan Naru yang selama ini simpan kini jebol. Untuk pertama kalinya dia membolos pelajaran. Untuk pertama kalinya Naru kabur dari sekolahnya berjalan menuju taman bermain yang selama ini menjadi tempat berduaan dia dan Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar dia duduk di sebuah bangku yang merupakan bangku favorit mereka berdua.

 _Flashback_

 _"Kau tahu, Naru! Aku senang sekali duduk berduaan denganmu disini! Kau selalu tampak cantik di mataku!" puji Shikamaru sambil memegang tangan Naru. Naru yang mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya itu membuat dirinya merona dan malu._

 _"Diam kau, rusa pemalas!" teriak Naru sambil memukul kepala nanas Shikamaru._

 _"Dasar tukang marah! Tsundere!" gerutu Shika._

 _"Apa yang kau bilang Shikamaru? Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Hmm?" perintah Naru dengan nada yang sangat manis membuat Shikamaru keringat dingin._

 _Flashback End_

Tanpa Naru sadari dia telah menangis mengingat kenangan tentang dirinya dan Shika. Dia pegang liontin yang bertengger manis di lehernya meminta kekuatan agar kuat. Selalu seperti ini , ketika dia sedih atau butuh kekuatan dia pasti akan memegang liontin itu seraya mencari kekuatan dan itu selalu membuatnya merasa tenang.

" _Deep within each child"_ bunyi nada dering dari _handphone_ Naru membuat Naru tersadar dari lamunan. Segera dia hapus air matanya dan mengangkat telponnya.

[Halo?]

[ _Apa anda Akomoto Naruto?_ ]

[Iya, benar. Anda siapa?]

[ _Maafkan kami Nona Akomoto Naruto namun saat ini Nyonya Akomoto Haruka sedang berada di rumah sakit. Apakah Anda bisa datang kerumah sakit Kyoto Hospital_ ]

[Baik, saya akan segeran kesana]

"Ya Tuhan, semoga tidak ada yang terjadi denganmu _Baa-chan"_ doa Naru sambil mencium liontinnya kemudian bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Kyoto Hospital

"Permisi, kamar no berapakah atas nama Akomoto Haruka" tanya Naruto pada resepsionis.

"Nyonya Akomoto Haruka masih dioperasi, Nona." Jawab resepsionis itu.

"Bisa kau antarkan saya. Saya ingin menunggu Nenek saya!" pinta Naruto pada resepsionis itu. Resepsionis itu menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung mengantar Naruto ke ruang operasi.

"Ya Tuhan… Selamatkanlah _Baa-chan._ Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Hanya dia keluarga satu-satunya yang aku punya! Tuhan ambilah nyawaku jangan ambil nyawa _Baa-chan_." doa Naru sambil menagis seraya memegang liontinnya.

Ceklek….

Pintu kamar operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter lelaki berusia 20-an keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Wajah lelah sangat terlihat jelas di dirinya. Naruto segera melangkah menuju dokter itu. Ditatapnya dokter itu dan dokter itu hanya bisa menghela nafas menatap gadis remaja di depannya ini. Dia tidak tega mengatakan bahwa sang pasien tidak bisa diselamatkan.

"Dokter? Bagaimana dengan _baa-chan_ ku? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Naru dengan suara bergetar. Namun sang dokter hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Dokter? Katakan padaku?" teriak Naruto sambil menangis.

"Maafkan kami, Nona! Kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi kami tidak bisa memaksa kehendak Tuhan! Maafkan kami, Nona." jawab dokter itu dengan wajah simpati pada gadis itu.

Dunia Naru hancur ketika mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Dia berjalan menuju ruang operasi itu. Dilihatnya sang Nenek yang telah merawatnya kini berwajah pucat. Seketika itu Naru berteriak memohon agar sang Nenek bangun namun takdir tidak menghendaki itu.

* * *

Pemakaman Nenek Naru hanya dihadiri oleh para tetangga, teman-teman Naru, dan sensei dari sekolah Naru. Nenek Naru hanya memiliki Naru seorang. Setibanya di kediaman rumahnya, Naru merenung memikirkan nasibnya sekarang ini. Kini, dia sebatang kara tidak memiliki keluarga.

" _Kumohon kuatkan aku Tuhan"_ pinta Naru dalam hati sambil menangis dang memegang liontinnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu. Dengan segera Naru menghapus air matanya dan membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Ceklek…

"Dokter? Ada apa kemari? Silahkan masuk." Ujar Naru sambil menawarkan dokter itu untuk masuk dalam rumahnya.

"Terimakasih! Ah aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Nenekmu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkannya!" ujar dokter itu sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, dokter. Ini sudah takdir! Tuhan mungkin menginginkan _Baa-chan_ untuk menemani-Nya." ucap Naru.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku adalah Akasuna Sasori. Aku kesini ingin memberitahumu mengenai pesan terakhir Nenekmu. Sebelum dia meninggal dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin kau membaca surat yang dia taruh di lemari bajunya. Kata beliau dia ingin kau membacanya. Dan dia menginginkanku untuk…" ucap Sasori terputus sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Untuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk mengangkatmu menjadi adikku. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk langsung menerima tawaranku tapi aku harap kau mau. Nenekmu sangat khawatir padamu apabila kau tinggal sendirian. Jika kau menjadi adikku, aku berjanji aku akan menjagamu seperti adikku sendiri!"

"Aku… aku mau Nii-san!" ujar Naru lirih kemudian memeluk Sasori yang kemudian menjadi kakak angkat Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu di keluarga Namikaze, sang Nyonya Namikaze Kushina tiba-tiba terjatuh ketika hendak menuju ruang keluarga. Minato, Kurama, dan Menma yang mendengar bunyi jatuhnya Kushina langsung menghampiri sang Nyonya Namikaze.

"Kushina? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato panik sambil mengecek tubuh Kushina apabila terjadi luka-luka.

"Okaa-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurama melihat ibunya yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja terasa perih di sini (menunjuk dadanya) dan aku langsung terjatuh! Aku tidak tahu ini pertanda apa yang jelas ini terasa sakit Minato!" ujar Kushina sambil terisak-isak dengan turunnya air matanya.

"Aku juga merasakan sakit itu, Kushina!" ujar Minato sambil memeluk Kushina erat.

"Okaa-san , Otousan aku juga merasakan sakit itu. Di sini!" ujar Menma sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku juga!" kali ini Kurama yang berbicara.

TBC

Hey, guys :)  
Terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang telah membaca The Miracle Pendant :)  
Apabila ada komentar, saran dan kritik mohon disampaikan :)

Terimakasih :)

Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata dalam cerita.


	3. Chapter 3

The Miracle Pendant

Chapter 3

By Sunrisehime

Thankyou untuk para readers yang telah membaca The Miracle Pendant. Terimakasih juga buat para pembaca yang telah memberi saran, komentar, dan kritik untuk cerita ini. Terimakasih juga untuk para pembaca yang menjadikan cerita ini sebagai salah satu cerita favorit kalian dan mengikutinya. :)

Selamat membaca….

Chapter Sebelumnya

 _Sementara itu di keluarga Namikaze, sang Nyonya Namikaze Kushina tiba-tiba terjatuh ketika hendak menuju ruang keluarga. Minato, Kurama, dan Menma yang mendengar bunyi jatuhnya Kushina langsung menghampiri sang Nyonya Namikaze._

 _"Kushina? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato panik sambil mengecek tubuh Kushina apabila terjadi luka-luka._

 _"Okaa-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurama melihat ibunya yang terjatuh di lantai._

 _"Aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja terasa perih di sini (menunjuk dadanya) dan aku langsung terjatuh! Aku tidak tahu ini pertanda apa yang jelas ini terasa sakit Minato!" ujar Kushina sambil terisak-isak dengan turunnya air matanya._

 _"Aku juga merasakan sakit itu, Kushina!" ujar Minato sambil memeluk Kushina erat._

 _"Okaa-san , Otousan aku juga merasakan sakit itu. Di sini!" ujar Menma sambil menunjuk dadanya._

 _"Aku juga!" kali ini Kurama yang berbicara._

Sebuah pesawat mendarat dengan mulus ke bandara Tokyo International Airport. Seorang gadis manis berambut merah menggunakan kacamata hitam turun dari pesawat itu. Gadis itu dengan santainya berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara tanpa menyadari tatapan dari semua pengunjung di bandara. Gadis itu kemudian menyegat sebuah taksi dan menyuruh taksi itu untuk berhenti ke The House apartemen yang berada di kawasan Minato-ku, Tokyo.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel gadis itu berbunyi. Dengan sigap gadis itu menerima telpon itu.

"Hello" tanya Naru

" _Hello Naru, this is your nii-san. Apakah kamu sudah sampai di Jepang?" tanya laki-laki di seberang sana._

"Aku sudah sampai, _nii-san_. Kakak tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Jepang tidak asing denganku, kak!" ujar gadis itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Aku tahu, Naru! Tapi sebagai kakakmu ini apa salah mencemaskan adiknya sendiri? Apakah kau sudah sampai di apartemen yang kakak pesankan?"_

"Okay, okay! Kakak tidak salah tapi kakak terlalu berlebihan tahu! Lagi pula, Naru sekarang sudah dewasa bukan lagi gadis berumur 13 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku masih dalam perjalanan ke The House Apartemen, kak."

" _Hati-hati di jalan, Naru! 1 bulan lagi kakak akan menysulmu ke Jepang! Kakak heran dengamu kenapa kamu kembali ke Jepang seharusnya kalau kamu tidak kembali ke Jepang hari ini kamu bermain Orchestra di Praha." Terdengar hembusan nafas dari sana._

"Kakak tidak perlu menyusulku ke Jepang. Aku disini baik-baik saja, kak! Kakak, bisakah kakak tidak membicarakan hal itu. Aku ingin libur sejenak dari dunia musik dan aku merindukan suasana di Jepang, kak!"gadis itu menjawab sambil mendengus. Sebal karena kakaknya mengungkit Orchestra di Praha.

" _Baiklah! Tapi kakak tetap akan menyusulmu 1 bulan lagi. Kakak harap kamu tidak macam-macam disana! Kakak menyayangimu, Imoutou! Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"_

"Aku juga menyayangimu _Nii-san_. Kakak juga jaga diri baik-baik. Bye!" dan sambunganpun terputus.

Gadis itu pun kemudian memasangkan earphone dan mulai memutar lagu klasik dengan judul The Pathetique. Gadis itu terhanyut hingga tertidur di taksi itu.

"Nona? Nona? Ini sudah sampai di The House Apartment!" ujar supir taksi itu pada Naru, gadis rambut merah. Mata itu kemudian terbuka dan langsung keluar dari taksi itu.

"Ini pak uangnya! Terimakasih!" ujar Naru sambil memberikan uang pada supir taksi itu. Sang supir taksi itu pun menerima uang itu dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naru.

Naru melangkahkan kakinya menuju resepsionis. Dilihatnya ada 2 orang yang satu wanita dan yang satu lagi pria.

"Permisi?" tanya Naru dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona?" tanya petugas wanita itu.

"Ah, aku ingin mengambil kunci kamar atas Nama Akasuna Naruto yang telah di pesan oleh Akusuna Sasori."

"Ah, Nona Naruto. Kamar anda terletak di lantai 30. Kondominium nomor 1. Mari saya antar" ujar petugas wanita itu. Naru mengikuti langkah wanita itu dan tibalah di depan pintu kondominium milik Naruto. Wanita itu meninggalkan Naru sendiri.

"Sepertinya _Nii-san_ terlalu berlebihan membelikanku kondominium ini. Seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya." Ujar Naru geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naru mulai mengelilingi condominiumnya, ada 3 tempat tidur dengan 1 master room, kamar mandi, kolam renang, Jacuzzi, ada ruangan yang penuh dengan alat musik, perpustakaan, dapur, tempat gym, balkon, ruang keluarga, ruang makan.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang kenapa tempat ini menjadi salah satu apartment termahal di Tokyo," bisiknya pelan.

Kring… Kring…

"Halo?"

" _Hai, Naru! Bagaimana? Apakah kamu suka dengan condominium yang kakak beli untukmu?"_

"Kakak, ini terlalu berlebihan! Kenapa kakak tidak membeli apartemen yang murah saja. Kenapa harus _condominium?_ " kesal Naru.

" _Tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula, yang beli kan pakai uang kakak! Oh ya Naru, kaka sudah membelikanmu sebuah mobil untukmu! Kakak harap kamu suka dengan mobil yang kakak belikan!" kata orang diseberang sana dengan riang._

"OMG! Jangan bilang kaka membelikanku mobil sport yang mahal?!" jerit Naru histeris.

" _Nope! Kakak hanya membelikanmu Lamborgini Veneno_ ," _ujarnya dengan nada sing song._

"Astaga! Itu sama saja kakak! Lamborgini Veneno? Mobil sport termahal kedua setelah Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita? Gila, kakak gila!" teriak Naru kesal.

" _Hei, imoutou-chan! Jangan ngambek dong! Ini terakhir kalinya kakak membelikanmu barang mahal!" janji laki-laki di seberang sana._

"Yang benar? Jangan bilang janjinya untuk bulan ini!"

" _Haha…, memang seperti itu! Ah, Naru-chan! Kakak pergi dulu sebentar ada urusan sebentar. Haha. Bye, cantik!"_ Sambungan pun terputus. Naru hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pertanda bahwa dia sangat amat kesal pada kakaknya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin ke Jepang karena dia rindu dengan suasana Jepang. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk ke Jepang. Niatnya, dia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Tokyo tentu saja tanpa menggunakan nama aslinya. Kalau dia menggunakan nama aslinya, dia yakin hidupnya tidak akan aman. Hmm, terus dia juga ingin menyamar. Bisa gawat kalau dunia tahu bahwa Hime-chan sang putri di dunia musik adalah orang yang sama dengan Akasuna Naruto. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya dia akan menyamar menjadi gadis biasa di sekolah barunya. Ngomong-ngomong masalah sekolah barunya. Naru baru sadar bahwa dia belum mendaftar ke sekolahnya mengenai kepindahannya.

~ Naru POV

Baiklah, mungkin saat ini aku harus mencari nama baru dan membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah yang baru. Mana mungkin aku memalsukan document bisa-bisa aku di penjara. Hmm, nama apa yang cocok ya? Ah, bagaimana dengan Mina? Tidak-tidak kurasa itu tidak cocok. Aha, aku tahu nama apa yang cocok untukku. Narumi, jadi bisa dipanggil Naru deh. Well, sebaiknya aku mulai mandi dan pergi berbelanja untuk mengisi tempat tinggal ini.

Selesai mandi, Naru langsung berhias setidaknya jika dia ingin keluar harus terlihat rapi. Naru memakai _dress_ bewarna biru dengan liontin yang menghias di kakinya. Tak lupa juga, dia melepaskan wig merahnya yang kini memperlihatkan rambu pirangnya. Untuk alas kaki dia menggunakan sepatu. Tinggal satu semprotan terakhir, yaps parfum warna citrus dan selesai.

"Nah, aku cantik juga rupanya!" ujarku pede di depan cermin. Well, saatnya berbelanja sekarang. Aku turun menemui resepsionis meminta kunci mobilku. Saatnya pergi ke Mall.

Aku tidak tahu berapa juta uang yang telah kuhabiskan untuk membeli semua belanjaanku. Oke, jika dilihat dengan kondisiku saat ini. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa aku adalah gadis yang hanya doyan dengan _shopping_ dan matre. Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Salahkan saja atas _nii-san_ ku yang menyuruhku untuk berbelanja di Tokyo sehingga membuatku tidak memiliki barang-barang disini. Andai saja aku boleh mengirim semua barang-barangku yang ada di Paris mungkin aku tidak perlu berbelanja sebanyak ini.

Bruk…

"Oh no!" Aku menjerit dalam hati. Mampus sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

~ Naru POV end

Naru mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru _sapphire_ sama seperti miliknya. Tampan itu lah kesan pertama Naru untuk laki-laki itu.

"Hey, Menma! Kau ini? Kenapa bisa sih menabrak seseorang! Dasar, baka!" ujar laki-laki di sebelah rambut pirang itu. Naru meneliti laki-laki yang barusan berbicara terhadap laki-laki pirang itu, rambutnya hitam dengan model bentuk yang Naru tidak tahu itu model apa yang jelas seperti model ayam.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"ujar Menma lembut dengan senyuman manisnya. Naru yang tersadar akan pertanyaan Menma langsung saja tersenyum dan membalas pertanyaan Menma.

"Hei, Dobe! Ayo kita segera pergi! Kita sudah telat tahu! Kau tahu kan bagaimana Si Rusa Pemalas itu kalau tau kita terlambat" ujar laki-laki berambut hitam itu sambil menepuk bahu si pirang.

"Ah iya, Teme!" ujar Menma.

"Maaf telah menubrukmu. Seperti yang kau tahu temanku telah menungguku. Aku permisi dulu." Ujar Menma pamit terhadap Naru.

Deg Deg Deg

Bunyi jantung Naru berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apakah dia menyukai lelaki barusan tersebut. Tapi, dia yakin bahwa itu bukan perasaan cinta. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik dia segera ke apartemen dan beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya

~ Naru POV

"Hmm, Selamat pagi Naru! Namaku adalah Yamada Narumi! Aku adalah gadis sederhana yang memiliki rambut merah yang selalu menggunakan kacamata. Aku memiliki karakter cupu dan misterius. Menarik, aku suka dengan peranku saat ini. Well, sudah jam berapa ini? Sepertinya aku harus ke Tokyo International Senior High School." Ujar Naru sambil memperhatikan dirinya di kaca.

At Tokyo International Senior High School

"Lumayan luas sekolah ini. _Well_ , untuk anak cupu tidak akan baik terlihat menggunakan mobil mewah. Lebih baik aku parkir mobil ini di dekat parkir guru dan menutupinya dengan kain." Aku parkir mobilku ini di sebelah mobil guru dan segera menutupi mobil itu dengan tudung mobil. Semoga saja tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mobil ini milik seorang siswa. Kuperhatikan beberapa anak berlari-lari menuju sekolah.

Ku lihat sekali lagi penampilanku. Tidak buruk untuk gadis yang cupu. _Well_ , saatnya menemui kepala sekolah yang baru. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke gedung sekolah ini dan menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Ah ini dia! Aku harap membawa semua berkasnya!" Aku berhenti di depan persis ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ku ketuk pintu kepala sekolah. Aku mendengar suara "masuk". Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke dalam.

Aku melihat sesorang berumur 50tahunan berambut putih sedang menulis sesuatu. Sengaja aku sedikit berdeham untuk menarik perhatian sang kepala sekolah. Ketika kepala sekolah itu melihatku tiba-tiba saja dia terkejut. Apakah ada yang aneh denganku? Kurasa tidak ada?

~Naru POV end

Jiraiya Namikaze, kepala sekolah Tokyo International Senior High School sekaligus pemilik dari sekolah ini menatap tidak percaya pada sosok gadis di depannya ini. Gadis ini seperti menantunya, Kushina Namikaze, hanya saja gadis ini terlihat lebih cupu dengan gaya rambutnya yang dikepang dan menggunakan kacamata.

"Permisi, Pak! Nama saya Akasuna Naruto. Saya pindahan dari Paris ingin melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo International Senior High School. Ini surat rekomendasi dari sekolah saya yang dulu dan ini berkas-berkasnya, Pak!" ujar Naru sambil memberikan berkas-berkasnya.

"Ah, iya! Silahkan duduk,nak! Boleh saya tahu alasan anda kenapa anda memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah di akhir tahun sekolah. Bukankah sekolah disana merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengamati gadis di depannya itu.

"Ah, itu karena saya ingin bersekolah di Jepang. Ah, kepala sekolah bolehkan saya meminta satu permohonan?" tanya Naru cemas takut bahwa permintaannya akan ditolak.

"Apa itu Akasuna-san?" tanya Jiraiya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naru.

"Apa Anda bisa menyamarkan diri saya, saya tidak ingi menjadi Akasuna Naruto selama di sekolah ini. Saya ingin merasakan suasana sekolah yang berbeda dari sekolah saya sebelumnya. Saya takut bila sayang menggunakan nama Akasuna Naruto hidup saya tidak tentram. Anda tahu sendiri bagaimana terkenalnya keluarga Akasuna. Saya harap anda bisa membantu saya." Ujar Naru sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, Akasuna-san. Anda ingin mengganti nama anda dengan…?"

"Panggil aku Natsumi, Yamada Natsumi. Bisakah anda juga mengganti profilku. Bahwa aku adalah gadis dari desa yang bisa bersekolah disini karena mendapatkan beasiswa." Pinta Naruto sekali-lagi.

"Baiklah! Ada lagi yang perlu saya bantu, Natsumi-san?" tanya Jiraiya dengan memanggil nama baru Naru.

"Tidak, kepala sekolah! Terimakasih atas bantuannya!" ujar Natsumi sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, Natsumi segera berikan kertas ini kebagian resepsionis di depan. Kau bisa memulai sekolahmu hari ini setelah melunasi pembayaran dan mengambil seragammu. Aku harap kau betah bersekolah disini-sini. Ngomong-ngomong kau memiliki liontin yang indah, Natsumi!" ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

Ditunggu review, komen, kritik, dan saran :D


End file.
